


Insecurities and Insomnia

by MissMorphine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorphine/pseuds/MissMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're the youngest member of the four most elite Pokemon trainers in the region and a specialist in one of the weakest types, it's not surprising to be afraid that you don't belong there. During Aaron's first night at the league, he gets a visit and some encouragement from the Psychic Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities and Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit, this is really old. This is from a couple years ago, so…don’t expect superb work.  
> Anyways, I don't own Pokemon or anything mentioned in this. I do own a Turtwig pillow though.

Aaron was tired. He had spent the last few hours tossing and turning in an attempt to get to sleep. It was his first night at the Elite Four castle and he couldn't get to sleep in the bed they had given him. The bed itself wasn't his problem. After years of sleeping outside or in Pokémon centers, a real bed was a luxury, especially when said bed was one of the nicest in Sinnoh. When you were one of the best Pokémon trainers in the region, you were given the nicest things. However, the dark and empty room just intimidated Aaron. He hadn't gotten a chance to unpack much and the unfamiliar room felt daunting. The Bug Master finally gave up on sleeping and made his way to the kitchen, a Wurmple doll in his arms.

Aaron walked into the kitchen area to find Lucian drinking tea. He immediately blushed and hid the stuffed doll behind his back. He was the youngest of the Elite Four by a couple of years and didn't want to give them any more reason to think of him as a little kid. The Psychic Master merely quirked an eyebrow, causing Aaron to flush deeper upon realizing he was caught.

"So what are you doing up so late?" The Bug Master asked in a tone that was desperately trying to sound casual.

"I could ask you the same question," Lucian replied calmly. He finished off his tea and stared pointedly at the younger male, waiting for an answer.

"I asked you first." Aaron countered. He closed his eyes miserably when he realized how immature that sounded. He wanted the other League members to take him seriously as a Pokémon master and so far all he had done was convince the strongest of the Elite Four that he was a little kid. Lucian decided to take pity on the younger male and began to boil more water.

"Couldn't sleep?" The purple-haired man asked. Aaron looked up, slightly surprised that the other male knew, and nodded shyly. "I know the feeling. I couldn't sleep my first night here either. It's going to take some getting used to, but it gets easier." The Bug Master fidgeted, holding the Wurmple in his arms. The Pokédoll had always reminded him of home; his mother had given it to him the day he began his Pokémon journey.

"I don't even know if I belong here and now I'm supposed to call this place home." Aaron looked up at the older male, looking much younger and more vulnerable than when he first came to the League. Lucian was taken aback; the boy front of him was much different than the energetic male he had met earlier in the day.

"If you didn't belong here, you wouldn't have been chosen to be one of the Elite Four," Lucian began. "You're here for a reason. If you doubt that, other people will begin to doubt it as well. What happened to the Aaron that I met before, the one who said his goal was to be as perfect as his Pokémon?"

Aaron hugged the Wurmple against his chest. "He realized how much pressure he has on him to be the best. It's one thing when you're just a trainer. No one expects you to be great." Lucian smiled kindly and placed a cup of tea in front of the green-haired boy. Aaron quietly thanked him and began drinking the tea.

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." Upon seeing the confused look on the boy's face, Lucian explained. "It's a quote from William Shakespeare's  _The Twelfth Night_. The quote virtually explains itself. You will be great, no matter how you attain this greatness." Aaron's face flushed a light pink upon hearing the praise. The Bug Master placed the mug in the sink, feeling a lot more confident from Lucian's words. "You should get to bed soon. You don't want to oversleep tomorrow. Bertha's quite frankly frightening when you miss one of her meals.

"Would you mind if I slept with you?" Aaron asked timidly. The double meaning of the phrase hit him when he saw Lucian's face flush. He began stammering in an attempt to rectify his mistake. "I meant would you mind if I slept in your room? I still haven't unpacked and my room is really lonely. It's just for…never mind."

Lucian knew a soft spot was already forming for the boy when he smiled and led him to his room. Once they got to his room, Aaron snuggled underneath the covers with the Pokédoll in his arms and murmured his thanks sleepily. Despite how difficulty he had trying to sleep in his room, the young teenager had no problem getting to sleep in Lucian's bed.

When Bertha came in the morning to reprimand Lucian for oversleeping, she found Aaron snuggled up against Lucian. The Wurmple had fallen to the floor at some point in the night and the Aaron's arm had wrapped itself around the Psychic Master's waist as a way to replace the fallen toy. Bertha smiled and shut the door quietly; she didn't have the heart to disturb the two males. She would, however, chew them out later for missing breakfast.

A few days later, an Espeon doll turned up outside Lucian's door with the word thanks scribbled on a note card. He didn't need to guess who the mysterious giver was. Instead the purple-haired male just picked up the Pokédoll fondly and brought it into his room.

 


End file.
